The Medoran Chronicles: The one who won't admit
by Medoran.Explorer0271
Summary: Problems arise threatening to ruin friendships and break her heart. Will she work them out or will it ruin her? I'm not the real Author o
1. Chapter 1: The winner takes it all

**The one who won't admit**

"Ok so who am I with?" I ask as we turn towards the weapons on wall for all out combat.

"Ummm…Well Kaiden has no one!" Declan finishes quickly and ducks his head as Kaiden gives him an ice dagger like stare.

"I thought we were partners today! You said so on the way down here!" Kaiden says through his teeth, "Plus you guys usually JUMP at the chance to fight with Alex!" He finished rather bitterly in Alex's opinion. Did she do something wrong? "Why TODAY of all days!"

"Well you are the only one other then Brandon to fight Alex with a sword and not hurt her so… we thought it would be better for—" Nick was interrupted by a startlingly loud and angry voice. My voice.

"You think I can't look after myself and I'm just that helpless girl on the first day of Combat? Is that really what you think of me? Like I'm some sort of hurt animal who needs to put out of her misery?!" I finish quietly with tears in my eyes. They all look at their feet, even Kaiden! Oh they would pay.

"STOP LOUNGING AROUND IN MOTHERS CLUB AND PAIR UP!" Karter yells from the other side of the room. By the look on his face, he clearly heard the whole conversation and that just made it worse. The boys all grab a sword. When I don't they look at me weirdly except for Kaiden and Declan. We each head over to opposite sides of the room and get ready. I turn to Kaiden who clearly hadn't gotten over his anger. And he wasn't the only one.


	2. Chapter 2: The loser has to fall

During those 40 minutes Kaiden had been relentless in his attack like he was so deep in thought. It didn't matter anyway because she was distracted by what the boys had said earlier or rather what they implied. Declan and Kaiden were usually partners and that was fine, but it was more what Kaiden said after that. Something about everyone jumping to verse her or was it his tone? Before I could continue my train of thought, Kater's booming voice called out dismissing us. As I turned towards the door I caught Kaiden's stare but I couldn't tell what it meant before the rest of the boys came, pushing us towards the door.

"Well that went well?" Declan said as we walked up the hill.

"NO!" Kaiden and I say in unison. The boys turn and look at us. Then the weirdest thing happened, Sebastian whispered something along the lines of "Just admit it already"

"What's THAT supposed to mean!" I ask with venom. What is he talking about? By the look on Kaiden's face he didn't no either but angry wasn't the word to describe it. Furious was.

"What are you talking about!" Kaiden seeths, "Is this about earlier?"

"E-excuse ME but are you talking about how all of YOU thought I was helpless?! Well, Kaiden I have something to tell you! I saved your life once, James. A girl whos completely useless wouldn't be able to do that, would she?" I practically yell. It also didn't help that we were near the food court and there were people staring on there way in. No doubt tomorrow there would be whispering wherever she went but today was going to be worse for Kaiden as everyone regerstred her words meaning. When no one spoke up I stare each boy in the eyes and say with hurt, "I guess you only kept me around to laugh at. Well go find someone else to pick on because I quit!" Before I can see their reactions I sprint for my room.

As soon as the door clicks shut I slid to the floor and hug my legs to my chest. I go over all the times the Combat boys laughed with me or was it laughed AT me. Before I fully register what happened heavy footsteps come to a stop outside the door followed by frantic knocking on the followed by concerned voices. My friends.

"Alex we heard-"

"-and we came-"

"-as soon as we-"

"-could." They all finished at the same time

"Al just let us in and we can talk." Dix called from the otherside of the door. I don't answer. I can't. If only I could get out without being seen like Jordan. As if my prayers had been answered, a door appeared at the window. I scramble towards my escape, grabbing a pillow and blanket on the way out. Thank goodness I wasn't dirty from Combat. And then I ran for the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: I don't want to talk

All was black and still until...she realised she was falling down. Surprisingly she didn't scream. She landed with a slight "Ompf!" but it didn't matter as she realised where she was, the cavern of choices, as she liked to call it. The rivers pounding was the only sound. Even her breaths were nothing to the roar in her head, threatening to swallow her whole.

"Why am I here?" I call. I start to walk towards the water and the other side.

" _You are here because you needed somewhere safe to go. Did you not?"_ The Library's familiar voice calls from somewhere.

"Yes, but why here of all places?"

" _It is where you have made some life choices. It only seems fitting for you to make the next on here."_

"Well it seems like you like the name for here", the Library chuckled, "but what decision will I have to make today."

" _A hard one."_

"Of course." I mutter. Before I can say something I'll regret , the water slows to a calm pace and the familiar rocks rise up to act as stepping stones. I hop from boulder until I reach the otherside. A large, familiar door appears in front of me. And it clicks.

"I-I-I don't want to see what will happen if I fail." I whisper. I can't take that pain again, especially today.

" _It's only a little test to see what you'll do."_ The Library responded

"So seeing this won't impact me?" I ask nervously.

" _That depends on what you choose to do after you have seen."_

"Great. Let's get this over with so I can sleep." I step forward and into the blinding light.


	4. Chapter 4: I don't want to talk

This time there is no feeling as I walk through to another possibility of life. As she turned she realised she was back at Akarnae. Surprisingly it seemed like there was nothing wrong or that was until she heard screams ring from the food court. Before she could move someone's fingers clamped down on her arm causing a sharp inhalation on her part. Before she could do anything, the scenery spun taking her into the eye of the storm, literally.

Most people were screaming while others had their weapons raised, ready to attack should someone threaten them. That someone was Aven and his _Garseth_. After quick survey of the room, it was clear that Aven had also brought some of his ' _accomplices'_. But what was he doing here? Before she could find out, her mysterious attacker let go of their grip on her arm and stepped into the light. And it was the person she never wanted see again. Kaiden.

"I doubt you never want to see me again. You did once say you loved my smile the most." Kaiden said with a grin.

"I do. I-I mean I do hate you and your smile." I try and cover up my mistake but by the way Kaiden's grin widens to a smile, it's clear I totally failed.

"And what have I told you before?" He asks.

"That your a figure of my imagination, here to help me through what I'll see next, right? But why you because I HATE YOU and wish I never met me!" I shout forcefully.

"If that is what you truly want, then this is what will happen if you don't talk to me and hate me for as long as you live." Kaiden says quietly. He places a hand on my shoulder and turns me to the battle bellow.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1: My destiny

Part 1:

I try to shake off the feeling of Kaiden's hand on my shoulder but if anything it clamps down harder, as if to say 'stop struggling and watch'. I turn my head to Aven and realise he's talking to everyone in the room. As soon as he starts talking, everyone stops and looks. But what could make them freeze like that?

"Calista, remember?" Kaiden answers my unasked question. Great so made up Kaiden can read my mind. Just great. Then Aven's voice fills the room, sucking all the joy and replacing it with fear.

"As some of you may know, your dear Alexandra has been missing for months. Yet you did nothing," Aven paused for dramatic effect that earned him glares from the teachers, " but I, King of Meya, have found Alexandra Jennings and brought her back here for you."

"So you TOOK her!" Bear yelled at him.

"No. I simply found her half dead in the Ezera forest and offered her a deal for her survival and-"

"What did she have to do in return?" Dix asked quietly.

"Her will," Aven claimed with a grin. A few people cursed, "for your protection, Princess, and everyone who goes to this pathetic school. You should be glad, she didn't take up the offer." At the same time a mangled body lowered from the roof. Cuts littered the body and its limbs were twisted in strange ways. The only indicator that it was MY body was my eyes but even those were dull like the life was drained slowly.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE BRINGING HER BACK!" Darius roared.

"And I did. I simply just avoided her ….. Condition." Aven replied.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2: Nothing can save me

After that Kaiden shows events that would haunt her forever. Not many people escaped the school and it was there Jordan fell. He was not claimed but stabbed after he bought D.C and Bear time to escape. Both went separate ways with fresh tears. Bear and his family were executed not long after he arrived home and Dix didn't fare any better. Her parents and some close advisors were in the royal bunker when they were killed. Declan has been trying to find them but died with the rest of the Combat boys, trying to rescue other students. All of them died but nothing could prepare her for Kaiden's death.

When most people tried to escape, Kaiden was one of the few to run head on and face the enemy. He made it to the middle of the room, careful to only seriously hurt not kill. When he reached Aven he stopped and looked down at my dead body. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but then he barely whispered one word that made my heart break further, "sorry."

"Don't bother saying anything now. You'll see her soon enough." Aven finished by aiming a blow to Kaiden's heart. He caught Aven's arm but distracted him from Aven's true intention, his sword. Its pierced his flesh just below the heart causing Kaiden to jerk, worsening the wound. Then Aven leaned in and whispered to Kaiden, "She forgave you to spare you and your useless race. But she's dead so… I can carry on with my work." Aven actually had the nerve to laugh before ripping A'enara from Kaiden's nearly lifeless body.

Aven turned on his heal ready to slaughter more mortals when Kaiden mumbled, "Even you don't want this."

Aven stalked back to his sprawled body, ready to demand answers when he realised the boy's heart stopped beating and for once, he actually looked at what he'd caused. So many deaths of his own people and other races and he had caused them all. Finally he looked down at a young boy and girl, bodies and hearts broken. Before he looked away he noticed the boy had died holding the hand of a girl who had desperately tried to protect everyone even if she was not one of them, had caused him so much grief and hatred. He recalled her final words, " _To the stars I will travel with an army behind me."_ He had killed Medora's heart and saviour.


End file.
